Michael's Tale
by Ash-Angel27
Summary: Michael let's Eve take him captive so Castiel can go free. Part 2 of the Fiction Series.
1. Chapter 1

Michael was sitting at his desk going over skirmish reports. He needed to find a way to get around Eve's defences. "Michael. Message straight form Eve." Balthazar said handing Michael the message.

Michael

I thought I would inform you that I have your little brother Castiel. If you want him back give yourself up to me on the peck of Mount Everest by midnight tonight or you will get little Castiel back piece by piece.

Eve

"Assemble the Arches." Michael ordered. Balthazar turned a flew out the door to follow the order as fast as his wings could carry him.

Michael stood and headed for the Council room. Upon arriving the archangel wasn't surprised to find his three brothers already around the table. "We have a problem." Michael said handing the message to Lucifer. The Morningstar read it quickly before giving it to Gabriel. Within a few minutes all of the archangels knew what it said.

"You can't just hand yourself over to her Mikey. We will think of something." Lucifer said as he ran his fingers through his vessels light brown hair.

"Forget thinking of anything go get the Host armed and let's attack her and get Cassie back." Gabriel snarled the Messenger furious that Eve was threatening his favorite little brother.

"One angel is not worth the mobilising of the Host, Gabriel." Raphael stated.

Michael closed his eyes briefly one hand going to his temples already feeling the headache coming. Over the next hour the three archangels argued about what to do. Until Michael finally yells at them all to shut up. "Gabriel go give the message to father. I'm going to go flying to clear my head." Gabriel grabbed the message and left. Michael following quickly, leaving Lucifer and Raphael in the Council room.

Taking to the air Michael quickly put Heaven behind him and headed for Mount Everest. He couldn't leave Castiel with Eve. Father only knew what she would do to the young angel. Landing Michael found Eve standing beside the unconscious form of Castiel. "Alright Eve I'm here."

"Good. Now put your hands in front of you and clasps hands." Eve called motioning for one of her servants to cuff the archangel. Michael glared when he saw the suppression cuffs, but didn't fight he couldn't take the chance that Eve would hurt Castiel. As his grace was locked down the archangel saw one of Eve's servants move behind him but before he could turn a blinding pain laced through his head. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was Eve reaching for Castiel.

Michael woke with a groan laying completely naked on grate topped bench his hands tied to the underside of the bench. His legs tied down to the bench itself. The archangel raised his head so far as he could and looked around. To find Eve standing before him with a cruel smile. "Your mine now Michael and your whole purpose will be to defend and father my children."

"Never." Michael snarled.

"You will. Light it." Eve said. Michael heard a click then felt nothing but pain and fire as the grate burned with holy fire. The archangel trashed against the bench screaming in pain as the fire burned. A minute. An hour. A day. Two. Michael had no idea how long Eve left him burning just that she was still standing in the same place when the fire finally stopped burning. "Now. What is your purpose."

"My purpose Eve. Is to be the General of Heaven." Michael hissed.

Eve just shook her head. "Flip him and relight it." Michael fought has Eve's servants grabbed him and unbinding his hands flipped him onto his back before tying his hands back under the bench. With a click Michael was back in the fire but this time on his back. The archangel trashed against the bench screaming in pain. It burned. "What is your purpose?" Eve asked as the fire went out again.

"I am My Father's Warrior." Michael snarled even as he panted form the pain of the holy fire.

Eve signed. "String him up. We will come back to your purpose. For now I am going to take what is now mine." Michael snarled even as he was grabbed off the bench by Eve's servants and moved across the room. In minutes his hands were bound above his head and he was left hanging form the ceiling his feet barely touching the ground. Eve walked over and ran her hand along his jaw before leaning in and kissing him. Michael jerked his head back trying to get away from her. Eve just gripped his jaw tightly and kissed him again. "You are mine, Michael body, mind, and grace. Fight me all you want it will just get you punished."

Michael snarled. "I'm not yours Eve, and I'll never stop fighting you."

"Oh... we'll see about that. You'll stop fighting when you can no longer deal with the pain of your punishments." Eve replied running her hand along the archangel's chest. Tweaking one of Michael's nipples with one hand as her other dragged it way down to grip the archangel's cock. Michael hissed as he brought one foot up ready to kick Eve away form him when one of her servants grapped his leg and jerked him off his feet completely. Michael's whole weight slammed onto his wrists as Eve's servants bound his legs. Leaving him hanging in midair his hands above his head and legs spread. Completely powerless to stop Eve from doing whatever she wanted to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel landed outside his Father's study. "Dad."

"Come in, Gabe. Is this official business or just because." God called from inside his study.

"Official business, Dad. Here." Gabriel said handing his father the note as he walked up and sat down on the side of his father's desk ignoring the slight glare he got.

God read the note quickly. "This isn't good. Where is Michael?"

"He went to flying to clear his head. Dad..." Gabriel answered.

God had stiffened. A low rumble of thunder started ringing through Heaven. Starting low but quickly gaining volume. Gabriel eyes widen whatever was happening it was pissing God off. "That Bitch. Gabriel mobilize the Host. I'm done with territorial conflict it's War."

"Yes sir." Gabriel said as jumped up spinning around and flew off.

...

"No... Please... Stop... I can't..." Michael shook his head back and forth pleading as Eve brought him to the brink again. She'd been playing this sick game for hours until Michael's snarled insults and growls of protest had turned to pleas and moans. Eve continued to drive the archangel to the brink of release before stopping only to start again once Michael was coming down from the pleasure high leaving the archangel pleading. "Stop... please... just stop.."

"Not until I get what I want." Eve hissed.

"What do you want?" Michael gasped.

"Your wings Michael." Eve said with a sick smile.

"My... NO... NEVER..." Michael snarled.

"Oh that's sweet you think you have a say. You won't have a choice soon my pet." Eve said as she keep up her game. "I found out something interesting about angels, Michael. You know what it is. You instinctively release your wings when you come." Michael's eyes widen as Eve brought him to the brink again but this time she didn't stop. The archangel cried out as he finally came wings ripping form his back. In seconds Eve's servants grabbed a hold of them and pulled them to their full length.

Michael fought the chains and flapped his wings trying to get the nasty hands that weren't his mate, his father, or his brothers off of them. "Let go. Let go... let go... let..go.." Michael sobbed.

Eve smiled reaching around and running the fingers of one hand through Michael's feathers. "Your mine, Michael." Eve hissed to the sobbing archangel. "Now what is you purpose?"

"I'm... I'm..." Michael cried trying to get away from Eve's hand but unable to do more then swing in the chains.

"Your what?" Eve relied twisting some Michael's feathers around her fingers bring a pained gasp form the archangel.

"I'm going to kill you." Michael growled his eyes glowing the suppression cuffs glowed bright burning the archangel.

Eve's eyes harden. "Obviously you haven't learned your place yet." With a gesture Eve signaled her servants as she turned and walked over to a cabinet that was against the wall opposite the door to the room. Her servants unchained Michael's legs letting them drop back down so Michael was hanging vertically again. They quickly chained his feet to the ground before putting a copper tube ring at his feet. The ring had in open top and a off shoot that ran over to a barrel in the corner. Michael wondered what Eve was going to do with them but stiffened when Eve headed back toward him carrying six silver rings.

The archangel tried to keep her in sight but when she went behind him he could no longer see her. His breath coming in sharp pants as fear curled in his gut. Eve slipped one silver ring after another onto Michael's wings where they connected to his back. Michael hissed as it felt like his wings were being pinched. Eve's servants released his wings. Michael pulled his wings close to his body and tried to pull them back into his vessel to find he couldn't. [No. No... How did she... Oh Father... this is bad...]

Eve walked over and turned a knob on the wall and Michael gasped as holy oil suddenly rained down on him. "I'll leave you to think about your purpose. Light it." Eve said as she left the room. One of her servants lit the copper ring at Michael's feet before he was left alone. In minutes Michael realized the fire was holy fire as the flames grew and burned his feet. He could just hear Eve laugh as he started screaming.

...

God growled as what Eve was doing to Michael flickered though his mind. He looked up as Gabriel landed beside him. "Is the Host ready?"

"Yes. Dad what happened?" Gabriel asked. Hoping the reason they couldn't find Michael wasn't the same reason God was mobilizing the Host but somehow just knowing it was.

"Eve has Michael." Gabriel closed his eyes at the statement wishing he'd been wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"RAPHAEL. HELP. RAPHAEL." A yell echoed through Heaven. The Healer looked up before taking flight toward the yell. Upon reaching the souce he found Balthazar kneeling beside Castiel. The young angel was covered in holy oil burns and his wings were a mess of cuts and burns. "Help him please."

Raphael just nodded and kneeled down beside the two of them. "Go get Father." Balthazar nodded and took off flying. Raphael turned back to Castiel. The Healer was thanking his father that his little brother was unconscious because looking closer he could see one of Castiel's wings was broken. His little brother would be in so much pain. But how did Eve get ahold of Castiel's wings.

"Raphael." God called as he appeared beside the archangel. "Oh Castiel." God knelt down beside his sons. "I'll get his wings you work on the rest." God said reaching to gently hold Castiel's broken wing. Raphael nodded and they both got to work.

...

Three days later Castiel slowly woke to the sound of his big brothers talking in low voices. "Hmmm."

"Cassie... you wake." Gabriel asked from where he was sitting at the end of the bed. Castiel groaned not opening his eyes. "Ralph." The Messenger called.

The Healer walked over and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder sending a wave of healing grace through the young angel. "Let him wake in his own time Gabe."

"I'm awake." Castiel said as he opened his eyes and looked around. Raphael was standing beside his bed with Gabriel perched on the end. Lucifer was leaning against the wall beside the door. "Where is Michael?" All three of the archangels looked at each other before looking back at Castiel. "No. He didn't. Please. Tell me he didn't." Castiel cried throwing off his blankets and starting to get out of bed.

Raphael gently pushed him back down to sit on the bed. "You need to stay in bed little brother."

"Please..."

"Cassie. I'm sorry but..." Gabriel started.

"No. She'll do things. Things that... that..." Castiel cried tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Castiel breath little brother. We will get Michael back." Lucifer said as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and walked over to where Castiel sat on the side of the bed.

"Not in time. She wants him Luci. She want him to make babies. It's how she got my wings she... she..." Castiel cried. The three archangel's looked at each other in horror over Castiel's head as Lucifer pulled the young angel into his arms.

"Shh... It will be alright. Father will get Michael. Now how about we read a book well you rest and we wait for Father. He wanted to check on you before going after Michael." Lucifer cooed trying to distract his little brother.

"A bee book with Gabe making pictures." Castiel whispered looking up at the Morningstar with tear glazed eyes.

"If that is what you want." Lucifer said as he sat down against the headboard.

"Yes please." Castiel said curling up into Lucifer's side as the Morningstar snapped up a bee book and started reading. That was how God found them an half hour later. Lucifer reading softly as Gabriel made illusions of the story. Raphael standing gaurd beside the door.

"Castiel, I'm glad you are awake my child you've been out for three days. How are you feeling?" God asked as he walked into the room.

"Father. I'm alright I guess. You haven't been waiting the whole three days before going after Michael have you?" Castiel asked in a rush panic raising within him at the thought.

"No, my child. I have just waited for you to wake before going looking again today." God replied trying to calm his young son.

"Oh... of course. You should go, the faster we get Michael back the better. The things she has planned Father is..." Castiel whispered curling up into Lucifer's side even more.

"We will get him back my child. I know where she has him we just need to get there." God replied putting one hand on Castiel's shoulder sending a wave of healing grace through his young son.

...

Michael shuddered in pain and exhaustion not even trying to keep his feet out of the flames anymore just keeping his wings away from the searing fire. The door cracked open as Eve walked back into the room for the first time in three days. "Are you ready to fulfill your purpose yet, Michael?"

"I'll never willingly do anything for you." Michael hissed though clenched teeth.

Eve just shook her head with a cold smile. "We'll see about that." She said as she gestured to her servants who turned off the holy oil raining down on the archangel before killing the flames and unchaining Michael. Eve just stood there watching with a smile at the archangel's sobs as her servants forced Michael onto his feet. Being held only by her servants and desperately needing to get his weight off his burned feet Michael started flapping his wings quickly pulling out of Eve's servants hold and into the air. "I'm only going to say this once land now or else." Eve snarled as Michael shook his head and moved to hovered up by highest point of the vaulted ceiling of the room. "Fine. You and I both know I can out last you. You'll going to have to come down eventually."


	4. Chapter 4

God slipped quietly out of Castiel's infirmary room with a nod to Raphael, he had to find his eldest son. Gathering the Host God descended into purgatory.

...

Lucifer slowly slid out of Castiel's hold. His little brother was fast asleep. After stepping out of the room the Morningstar looked over at his two younger brothers. "I'm going to help Father look for Michael."

"I'll stay here with Castiel." Gabriel said before turning and heading back into the room.

"I'll get the Infirmary ready for any injured." Raphael stated before leaving. Lucifer took a deep breath and spread his wings before taking off and flying to where he could sense his father was.

...

Michael's wings and back muscles were screaming for a break as the archangel fought to stay in the air after hovering on nothing but his own power for almost an hour. When one of his wings cramped he fought to stay airborn only to plummet to the ground. Hitting with a thud, a crack, and a scream. As Eve's servants grabbed ahold of him he could only pant with the pain and thank his father that he'd broke his left leg and not one of his wings. The archangel was dragged over to a large oak table and bent over the side of it. His arms pulled above his head and bond to the other side of it. As his wings were pulled to their full length along it.

"I was going to wait a while before doing this but your blatant defiance needs to be punished. You see these my pet." Eve said as she held her hand out in front of Michael. Sitting in her plam were six silver nails. "I made them form Castiel's blade. Along with this." Eve sang holding out a short knife with her other hand. Michael couldn't help the whine of fear wondering what she was going to do to him now. Eve walked over to where the tips of his left hand wings were being held down. With a wicked grin she put one of the nails against the tip of his left largest wing and signaled her servant that was standing beside the table. The creature raised one hand to show the hammer it was holding. Michael whimpered again before screaming as the hammer was brought down sharply onto the nail.

Eve and the creature slowly made their way around to all of Michael's wings nailing them to the table. Michael screamed with each blow of the hammer. Once they were done Eve leaned down running one hand along Michael's spine relishing in the way the archangel shuddered and shook at her touch. "Remember my pet you brought this on yourself. You are mine and you will fulfill your purpose this will make sure of it."

"My Father and brothers will come for me." Michael snarled.

"Let them come it will not matter." Eve whispered in Michael's ear laying the short knife made of Castiel's blade against the ring wrapped around Michael's left largest wing where the wing meant his back. The archangel's feet burned, his broken leg throbbed, the nails in his wings ached but it was all driven to the back of Michael's mind when Eve started carving into his wings no into his very grace chanting the whole time. Michael screamed his true voice ripping through the room. Eve just kept craving and chanting until she'd left markings on all six of Michael's wings. Eve ran her hand along Michael's spine before pressing down on the center of his back between his middle wings sealing the binding.

Michael thrashed against Eve's touch as the binding spell she was casting took root in his grace. "Father."

"Your father can't help you here." Eve hissed into his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer landed beside his father in purgatory. "Father, what can I do to help?"

"Can you sense him?" God asked looking over at his second born.

"Faintly into the west. I thought you knew where he was." Lucifer answered.

"She doing something to mask his grace. Everyone is sensing him in different directions. I knew he is in purgatory just not where he is within it." God hissed.

"How?" Lucifer questioned.

"I'm not sure but about ten minutes ago his grace flared but I couldn't get a direction form it." God replied running the fingers of one hand through his hair.

"You can't." Lucifer said his eyes going wide in shock.

"I know it's odd. But Michael doesn't know where he is and I getting the feeling that Eve don't even know where they are. So I have no way of knowing form them. I think the only one person knew the location of where they took him and Eve must of killed them." God replied trying to explain.

"So we check every inch of this place. We will find him." Lucifer said his eyes glowing with determination.

...

Michael woke slowly blinking open gritty eyes to find he had been tied to a chair his hands behind the chair back bound so tight his elbows were almost touching. The archangel blinked down at his feet wondering how the floor had become wooden hadn't it been stone before. Oh it was Michael thought as he caught sight of the stone floor beside the chair, his feet were just in a half barrel. Why were his feet in a barrel? What was Eve planning to do now? One of the servants walked over with a hand bucket. They tipped it into the barrel right on top of Michael's feet. White and wet. It took first the archangel a moment before it hit him. Ice water. And then the pain hit. He screamed.  
As agony shot though his feet like a thousand tiny knifes stabbing into them at once as they burned yet froze at the same time. Michael jerked his feet up out of the icy water only for Eve's servants to force them back in, he screamed again.

Eve moved from where she had been leaning against the wall opposite the door watching him. The mother of all monsters sat down in the archangel's lap hocking up her dress and straddling his legs making it so Michael didn't have any chance at all of getting his feet back out of the freezing cold water. Michael whimpered as Eve ran her hand along his thigh before wrapping it around his cock. The archangel hissed as he tried to get her off of his lap. Eve chuckled stroking him to hardness."Now now my pet don't be so fiasty. This is how you will spend part of your time. Your nights will be in the holy oil shower with the fire. Your mornings this and your afternoons either an punishment or free time depending on how you behave."

"Get off of me." Michael snarled as he tried again to get Eve off of his lap. His broken leg spasming with pain as Eve shifted her wieght grinding down on the broken bone Michael panted with the pain of it all.

Eve used her free hand to grip the archangel's jaw tightly before harshly kissing him "Your mine, now be a good pet and stop fighting me. You know I'll win."

"Never. I told you I'll always fight you. Anything you want form me you'll have to take by force." Michael growled.

"As you wish." Eve chuckled stroking him once more before settling herself down on Michael's cock. Michael snarled trying to use his pinned wings to topple the chair over. Eve laughed before reaching out a gripping two handfuls of Michael's feathers pulling the archangel's middle wings around so they were in front of him. Michael growled again trying to pull his wings away as Eve ran her hands though his feathers. The archangel trashed as Eve played riding Michael while tugging on his feathers. Laughing at the archangel's futile attempts to stop her. Finally forcing Michael to come Eve rode him a few more minutes before getting up straightening her dress. Her servants quickly move in and Michael was once again bound hanging by his wrists form the ceiling, his whole body was shaking form everything Eve had done to him. "Now if you had behaved earlier you would have this time to rest. If you want to gain your free time you will behave and have yourself ready for me to ride when I come in the room in the morning after your ice soak."

"As I said earlier. Never. I'll never doing anything willingly for you." Michael groaned.

"Then you will never have an afternoon where you are not punished." Eve said walking over to the wall beside the door and grabbing the barbed cat of nine tails form it's hook. Michael screamed as Eve whipped him. The archangel tried to brace for the blows but Eve was circling him landing blows all over. He thought the ones to his feet were the worst until she started whipping his wings. Eve just smiled as Michael shrieked in pain, tears shining in the archangel's eyes. Again and again Eve circled him striking out with the cat of nines repeatedly. When she finally stopped Michael was sobbing and the blood was streaming off him to pool around the copper tube ring that was sitting under his feet. Eve walked over and hung the whip back on it's hook before turning the knob and starting the holy oil showering down on the bloody archangel. Michael shuddered in pain and fear knowing Eve was going to leave him in the fire again. "I'll see you in the morning my pet. If you ready yourself tomorrow afternoon won't be a repeat of today." Eve said as she left her servants lighting the fire at Michael's feet before leaving him screaming within the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next month pasted in a blur of pain and blood and Eve forcing herself onto him but Michael still fought her in every way that he could. He refused to get himself ready for her as she said to do everyday as she left him bleeding and burning, with his grace bound as it was he couldn't heal himself. Michael was a so much pain he couldn't control the whines that slipped past his bloody lips. "Father... Lucifer... Raphael... Gabriel... please hurry..." The first born archangel sobbed as he fought his aching muscles to keep his wings out of the fire licking around his feet and up his calfs. The scent of his own flash roasting made him gag.

He wanted so bad to just get away form it all. The pain. The fire. Eve herself. He wanted to be back home in Heaven with his father and siblings. He wanted to be curled up safe and sound with his mate where ever and whoever they might be. "Michael my son we will find you just please hold on. But until we do I'll give you a way to escape her mentally at least." Michael heard his father call into his mind.

...

"Hey, Mister. You gonna wake up?" A voice echoed through Michael's mind. Michael groaned as he opened his eyes expecting to be still in the fire. He could still feel it burning him. Still feel all the pain he was in. But it seemed almost removed from his consciousness. "Mister." Michael turned to see a cute little blond hair boy crouching beside him.

"What? Where? Who?" Michael asked sitting up facing the boy.

"Hmm... I don't know what. You dropped into my dream and my name is Adam." The boy said. "Are you an angel? My mom said angels can vist your dreams."

"Archangel." Michael corrected automatically looking around at the meadow they were in. Wildflowers were blooming all around them with a crystal blue sky above and what looked like a dragon made of clouds.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Archangel" Adam said.

"So I just dropped into your dream and how do you know this is a dream?" Michael questioned.

"Yup I was sitting here drawing with the clouds and you just appeared above me and sorta floated down to the ground. As for how I know it a dream I was drawing with clouds by moving my finger." Adam replied with a laugh.

"Okay then." Michael said dropping back down to lay in the grass.

"Okay then. Are you just gonna hang out?" Adam laughed looking down at Michael.

"If you don't mind." Michael sighed.

"I don't mind. Just wondering why and how you got here." Adam said.

Why... hmmm... because it's peaceful here. As the how my father sent me here."

"Why?"

"Honestly I don't know." The archangel lied not wanting to tell the boy he been sent to his dream to mentally escape torture. He could feel the cold of the ice water against his lower legs. Eve would come into the room soon he hoped he would be able to stay here in this peaceful meadow.

"Does your father send you into poeple's dreams offen then... Mister?" Adam asked.

"The name is Michael and no normally he gives me in idea of what he wants done or what the person needs." Michael answered.

"So want to draw cloud pictures with me?" Adam asked with a grin.

"Sure kid." Michael answered laughing.

"Not a kid. I'm sixteen." Adam said laying down beside the archangel.

"I'm billions of years old everyone is a kid to me." Michael smirked before working the clouds to form a cliff for the dragon Adam was making to stand on. The two of them continued working on the cloud dragon for a while when Michael felt it. Something hard and cold tightening around his neck. He coughed once then twice as he fought to breath for a minnute before whatever was around his neck loosened.

"You alright?" Adam asked turning to look at him. "Whoa.. Your transparent."

"I think I know why my father sent me to you." Michael whispered.

"Okay... Why?"

"Not because you needed me but because I needed you. Thank you Adam for this moment of peace. I hope we will meet again." Michael rasped as whatever was around his neck tighten again as he was pulled form Adam's dream and back to full consciousness.

"Me too." Adam said as the archangel faded form his sight. When the teenager woke he rolled off his bed to drop to his knees beside it praying. "God. Thank you for sending your son to me. Amen."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Do you guys even like this story or should I just quit writing it?**

Michael choked fighting for breath as he was lifted up into the air by what he realized was a collar around his neck. His hands were bound to it under his chin fingers laced and tied that way by a thin length of wire. His lungs burned for air. Air he needed because of his bound grace. He instinctively kicked out trying to find some kind of purchase. Anything to relieve the pressure on his neck. His vision started to going black and then suddenly his feet hit ground. Michael would of screamed if he'd had the breath to but as he got his feet under him he realized he could breath. The archangel gasped. Dragging one deep breath in after another as his vision slowly cleared. Right as he was finally catching his breath a sharp lash of pain hit his right hip. Michael jerked away from the lash pain spiking up his legs at the action. Another lash hit his left hip and he jerked forward again. Oh father no. His feet were so badly burned and Eve was forcing him to walk on them. Hang himself or walk those were the only options she was giving him. The last mouth was nothing compared to the pain he was in now. Eve herded him around the room. Every time he'd loose his footing she'd just watch has he choked until he got it back then start herding him again. Hours. Hours upon hours. When Eve finally stopped Michael was crying and begging her to let him get off his feet. "Eve please... please... enough... I can't... please.. Eve..."

"Let him down." Eve called out and her servants loosed the chain holding Michael up. The archangel sunk to his knees before dropping onto his side sobbing an agony. Eve just watched him for a little while before walking over to him and rolling him onto his back. With quick sure motions she stroked him to hardness before mounting.

Michael whimpered tears streaming down his checks. "No. No. Stop. I don't want to."

"You have two choices here my pet. Accept your purpose or we will repeat this until you do." Eve whispered in Michael's ear as she rode him. This time she didn't stop at making him come once she kept riding him until the archangel couldn't stay hard enough to come anymore. "I'll give you the night to think on it." Eve said as she got up signaling her servants. Michael gasped as he was lifted back up into the air until he was yet again on his feet. Eve's servants put the copper ring at Michael's feet but this time he was standing right on it. Eve started the shower and watched as the ring was lit. Michael screamed in pain jerking his feet up out of the flames only to start choking himself. He shrieked his true voice ripping out through purgatory as one of his wing tips hit the flames feathers igiting. He quickly got his feet back under him sobbing. Eve turned off the shower and walked over dumping a bucket of water over the burning wing. Michael cried as Eve ran her hands over the scorched feathers. "Well we can't have that happening again. Reaching out she pressed her hand to the center of his back between his wings. Michael whined in pain and fear as his wings slowly went back into his vessel. "There. Oh and before you think I can't get to them now I can call them out anytime I want." Eve chuckled turning and walking back over to the knob and starting the shower again. Leaving Michael whimpering in the fire with tears mingling with the holy oil running down his body.

...

Lucifer closed his eyes at the scream that ripped through purgatory. That was Michael's true voice. What was Eve doing to his big brother to make him scream like that. They had to hurry.

...

The air was thick with fog a dense dark covering that hung around the ground blinding any who ventured out of their homes. Somewhere within the fog a child cried begging, pleading, praying for aid. A growl broke over the the child's pleas. Fangs snapped as the wolf stalked it's prey. Eyes glowing yellow in the dark. "Hold on. Hold on. I'm coming. Almost there. Hold on." The wolf lunched. The child screamed. The air was full of the sound of wings.  
The angel stood braced against a tree. The wolf held at bay by the angel blade within his hand. The child clung to the angel's neck face pressed tight to his shoulder. "I'm here. You are safe now. I'm here."

The child raised her head and grinned as the wolf howled for aid of his own. "But are you." The child smiled. As wolves flowed out of the fog like ghosts in the night. The angel looked down at the little girl to tell her that of course he was he was an angel of the lord. The wolves stuck. Taking his blade from his grasp and dragging him to the ground. The child limaly danced back from fray as the wolves pinned the angel to the ground. "Mother, Mother we got one. Mother." The child called out.

"Well done my child."

Castiel woke with gasp looking around franticly. Gabriel laid one hand on the bed beside his little brother and said. "Hey easy Cassie. It's alright it was just a nightmare. Breath little brother."

"That was no nightmare Gabriel. It was a memory." Castiel cried throwing his arms around his big brother and crying. "What she did.. What she's going to do to Michael. I I just..." The angel sobbed tears blurring his vision like the fog had that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael had his eyes closed tight hoping he'd feel the grass of the meadow from Adam's dream at his back again. The first born archangel whined in pain as arms wrapped around his waist lifting him up out of the flames. When he heard the snap of the chain hooked to the collar around his neck break he opened his eyes to find his little brother Joshua holding him. "I'm so glad I found you. Hold on. I'll get you to Father and Raphael." Michael just nodded and gritted his teeth against the pain laying his head on Joshua's shoulder as the angel carried him out of the room that had been his prison for the last month. Joshua's wings wrapping around him protectively. The chain hooked to the collar hanging down the angel's back. The two went down the hall slowly watching for Eve's servants and/or guards. They made it out into the courtyard. A six foot stone wall was wrapped around the entire compound. The only way through the wall was a bared oak gate. "We just need to get on the other side of the wall. Then I can call Father and Raphael. There is some kind of ward up on this place that makes it so we can't call out well inside it."

The chain hanging down Joshua's back was suddenly pulled tight. So hard and fast that it jerked Joshua around and ripped Michael clean out of his arms. The archangel hit the ground with a cry of pain as Eve's guards rushed Joshua. The angel raised his blade ready to defend his injured brother. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eve snarled causing Joshua to look over at her. The mother of all monsters had the chain connected to the collar pulled tight lifting Michael half off the ground. The archangel kicked out at the ground as he gasped for breath. "He is as close to human as he can get without having fully lost his grace. It's bound right now. He's completely powerless I can kill him right here so you'd best think do you want your brother dying because of you. Stand down, this is your only warning." Eve hissed pulling the chain higher Michael writhered his feet scraping along the ground.

Michael had somehow maneuvered himself onto his knees and kleet there panting for breath. "Joshua run."

"Brother." Joshua sighed and straightening up out of the fighting stance he'd fallen into as one of Eve's guards pulled his blade from his fist. Well another slapped a pair of suppression cuffs on his wrists. Eve chuckled as she turned and headed back into the compound pulling Michael off his knees and dragging the archangel behind her. With a pair of guards on either arm Joshua had no choice but to follow as Eve drug Michael back into the room Joshua had just took him form. "I'm sorry." Joshua whispered as Michael shrieked in pain trying and failing to keep his burned feet off the ground as Eve drug him. The archangel knew Eve was going to do something horrible now that she had true leverage to use against him.

When Eve finally stopped pulling him she hooked the end of the chain to a hook on the wall opposite the door and turned signaling her guards to chain Joshua up where Michael had been. Michael sent a silent prayer to his father that the fire was out. "Now my pet. Yet again I will give you a choice. You will either bow down to me or I'll cut your brother's pretty little wings off and tack them on the wall so you will also know what your defiance cost. Now choose?" Eve hissed in Michael's ear. Before she walked over to Joshua reaching up and running her fingers though the feathers of his right wing. Joshua shuddered and shook her hand off his wing. Eve just laughed at that and looked at Michael. "I'm waiting my pet. You better choose quickly or I'll start cutting."

Michael was staring at Eve in horror he knew she would really do what she said. She'd really cut Joshua's wings off. Agony shot through him as the archangel forced himself to his feet. Whining form the pain and half leaning against the wall for support. "Brother whatever she told you don't do it. Don't let her use me against you." Joshua sighed watching Michael worriedly as his big brother slowly started to bow to the mother of all monsters. "Michael do not. Michael. Don't give her that kind of power over you. Michael!" Joshua pleaded as Michael completely bowed to Eve.

Eve smiled. "Good. Good boy. My pet. Now summon your blade." Eve chuckled once more running her fingers though Joshua's feathers. The angel trembled. As Michael summoned his blade. Eve smirked going back over to the archangel and unhooking the chain form the wall. "Come." She said heading back over to Joshua. Michael followed on the end of the chain like a dog, his feet screaming at him not to walk on them. His badly healing broken leg throbbing painfully. "Now cut here and here." Eve ordered pointing to an area on both of Joshua's wings, one that would make it impossible for Joshua to fly.

Joshua was shaking he knew that this was going to hurt. Really hurt. Michael was shaking. Joshua knew it was because his Brother was fighting the order and his grace was burning him for it. "Brother. It is alright. Just do it. Don't fight it. It will just hurt you more." Michael shook his head his eyes wide. "Brother. Do it." Michael closed his eyes with a whine. Opening them and slashed down sharply with his blade. Once. Twice. Joshua screamed.

"Sorry. So sorry. Joshua so sorry." Michael sobbed. Eve laughed pulling Michael over to the grate topped bench and ordering him to lay down on his stomach. Binding his hands under the bench. Michael watched as she headed for Joshua. Eve gestured to her servants to in chain the angel.

"Dump him with the leviathans." Eve said as she walked over to where Michael lay chained.

The last thing Joshua saw was Michael jerking against the binds as Eve's servants dragged him away he could hear Michael's screaming for Eve to let him go to not send him to his death. "Eve... Please... Let him go... Don't send him there... their kill him... Eve.. Please..."


	9. Chapter 9

Michael lay bound to the bench. Dead. Little Joshua was dead. Because of him. Because he'd bowed to Eve. Why? Why had he been so stupid as to bow to the mother of all monsters. Michael was so busy berating himself he didn't realize when the bench turned to grass under him.

"Hey. You came back." Adam's voice reached his ears causing the archangel to open his eyes to see the young human leaning over him. Michael sitting up quickly almost slamming into Adam.

"Adam!" Michael exclaimed in shock as he stood up without thinking about it. He was almost as shock at the lack of pain as he was at being back in Adam's dreams.

"Yeah…" The human said raising his eyebrows. "You alright?"

"Yes. No.. No not really." Michael said looking thoughtful. _Should he tell the human. Should he see if he could get a message to his father maybe get someone to help Joshua. Before… before it was to late._

"Anything I can do to help?" Adam asked.

"Maybe. Do you pray?" Michael questioned.

"Everyday."

"Can you tell my father that I said Joshua is hurt and with the leviathans."

"Sure. What a leviathan?"

"The first monster."

"Monster? Like a vampire or werewolf?"

"Yes, but these are far older."

"Monsters are real."

"Yes."

"Okay then." Adam said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry. You ever run into any monsters you just pray to me. I'll protect you." Michael said.

…

Joshua painfully stumbled another few feet. He had to get away before they found him. A rustling in the undergrowth had him freezing. He watched waiting for his death to appear to see Gabriel step out. "Joshua. I'm so glad I found you. Hold on alright. I'll get you home." The archangel said as he carefully pulled the younger angel into his arms and took to the air.

…..

"I got him, Dad." Gabriel called as he carried Joshua into the Infirmary.

God spun around and headed towards the archangel, Raphael on his heels. "How bad is he?"

Gabriel looked at them both as he sat Joshua down on one of the beds. The Messenger shook his head. "Bad. Dad. I…. I not sure we can heal this." The youngest archangel said as he stepped away revealing Joshua's bloody wings.

"How?" God asked as he laid one hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"Doesn't matter." Joshua hissed through clenched teeth. "I found him." Joshua raised one hand to his Father's arm passing all the information he had on Michael and his condition with the touch. God reeled back at the information. Michael. Michael had done this. "Father. He had no choice."

"I know. Let's get you healed."

"I will never fly again. But it was worth it if we can get him home."

….

Deep within the compound Eve was giving birth to Michael's Son. The first Vampire.


	10. Chapter 10

It took the Host all of an hour to get to the compound. The problem was they couldn't get in. They looked everywhere for what was keeping them out but were not finding anything. God himself could not enter the compound to the shock of the Host. In the end all they could do was watch and wait forced to listen to Michael's screams.

Slowly the years passed by.

….

Michael was laying next to Adam in his dream meadow helping the human cloud draw. This time they were drawing a griffin.

"You know I wish we could save these." Adam said gesturing to the sky which was full of cloud drawings as he sat up.

Michael looked over at Adam then back at the drawings sitting up himself. "Maybe we can." The archangel said closing his eyes in consternation trembling with the effort. A few minutes later a leather bound sketchbook was lying between them.

But Adam didn't see it he was watching Michael. "Michael. Are you alright?" Adam questioned.

"I'm fine." The archangel said knowing Adam wouldn't believe him. He had told the human almost everything that was happening by this point. Simply because he needed someone to vent to about what Eve was doing.

"No your not. That seemed to take a lot out of you." Adam said.

"Adam." Michael huffed.

"Don't Adam me Michael. What has that bitch been doing to you now?" Adam hissed.

Michael's breathing picked up at the thought of Eve. The Mother of all Monsters had total control of him. Any fight he had against her went out the window when he'd bowed to her. _Joshua. Oh Father. Joshua._ Bowing to the monster hadn't saved his little brother.

"Michael. Michael." Adam called as the archangel started to fade. The human reached forward and grasped the archangel's hands right before he faded away.

… _._

Michael woke to Eve glaring at him. "Watch the kids. They get hurt you will pay." It was the same thing every morning since the first one was born and every mouth she would put a new baby in his arms with orders to protect it and care for it.

Michael just nodded as Eve unchained him. The archangel groaned as he get up off the stone slab he now spent his nights chained to. "Yes Eve." It was the same thing every morning Eve would wake him up from dreams with Adam to tell jim to watch the kids. Their kids. There were a lot of the them Michael had quit counting after twenty. He'd spend the morning watch the kids and the afternoon as Eve's playtoy. Eve glared at him again before leaving the room. Michael stood there another few minutes before heading for the kids rooms.

First thing get them breakfast. So that meant his blood for the vampire. His heart for the werewolf twins. He was so tired, Eve didn't care that with his grace bound like it was to took everything he had just to heal enough to feed the kids. After breakfast the werewolf twins started whining about going outside to play. Michael sighed before relenting knowing that if he didn't he'd be beat for it. "Stay in the yard and play nice." The archangel called as the swarm ran into the courtyard. A few of the kids sent him vicious grins including the werewolf twins. They're planning something they love it when they get him in trouble with Eve. They're favorite things are when they get him in so much trouble that she locks him back in the torture chamber for however long and they get to have Eve watch them instead of him.

He should of seen it. He should caught them before they got out, but he didn't and now he'll pay for it. Eve screamed at him when she found out they got out. Whipped him for it, but when she got a message they were dead she really lost it. Holy oil she forced him to drink holy oil. He could still feel the burn. He fought to keep his eyes open as the servants readied the ring at his feet. He couldn't stop the sob from leaving him or the pleas that fell on deaf ears as Eve signaled for the fire to be lit. He screamed as she left.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel sat in a tree, watching as Eve sat out in the courtyard; it had been another four years since the werewolf twins had been killed. Four more years of Hell for his big brother. Michael knelt at Eve's side like a loyal dog. Gabriel was sickened by the sight. Eve held out one of those weird water bottles with the tray thing for dogs. "Thirsty Pet."

Michael didn't say anything just leaned over and licked at the liquid within the tray with a whence. Whatever was in that bottle, Gabriel doubted it was just water. Damn, he was so tired of this. He couldn't sit here anymore. The Messenger stood and with a look of pure determination raised his golden wings so they flashed in sun. He smiled as Eve looked up and saw him before she hissed signaling Michael to attack him. Gabriel just smirked as his older brother chased him through the forest.

Around and around they circled the compound before Gabriel turned a headed away from it with Michael on his heels. _Good. Come on Mikey. Keep chasing me._

A few minutes later Gabriel ran right through the hidden portal into Heaven spinned around running backward watching as Michael followed him. "Close it. Close it now." The Messenger yelled.

….

Michael was horrified to see the flash of gold he identified as his little brother. The eldest archangel's eyes closed in defeat as Eve ordered him to attack the Messenger.

After the twentieth circle of the compound Eve got bored with watching and went inside. After the 40th Gabriel veered off to a side running in a straight line and through a portal. Michael smiled at his little brother's genius and followed.

The first born collapsed as the portal shut behind him. In moments Raphael was at his side. Michael could barely hear his little brother through the wave of relief. The General sighed and let his brother's grace send him to sleep.

…..

Two weeks later and Raphael sighed as he locked the padded shackles into Michael's wrists. "I'm sorry brother."

"It's alright, Raph. We don't have a choice. I'm compelled to go back to her because of her training. You've tried everything else. We all agreed this was the last resort." Michael said softly.

Raphael nodded, glad his brother was aware enough to understand why he was locking him up. Most of the time, Michael was more a machine than his brother. Eve's training having control of his actions. "If this doesn't work we will have no choice but to get Naomi involved."

"I think we should get her involved now and get it over with. I'm tired of being locked in my own head while my body hurts my siblings." Michael whispered.

"Mikey! Are you sure?" The Healer asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Michael responded.

"I'll go talk to her and Father," Raphael said. Michael just nodded so the Healer left.

…

"Father." Raphael called as he walked in with Naomi behind him.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this." God said softly. "He can't remember any of it, Naomi. You will have to go back to before he got that letter from Eve."

"Yes. I know Father." The angel said softly.

"Are you sure?" God asked.

"I'm sure. He won't remember anything." Naomi replied.

"Do it." God ordered. "Tell Gabriel I wish to speak with him."

"Yes Father." the angels replied.

…

Adam woke to the sound of wings. Huge wings. The teenager looked around his room for a moment before seeing the golden haired man standing at the foot of his bed. "Well that's not creepy at all."

"Adam. My father asked me to deliver a message to you." the man... no, _angel_ , the man was an angel-an archangel, and the Messenger of the Lord.

"You're Gabriel," Adam breathed.

"Yes." Gabriel said. "Now here is your message. 'There will come a time when you can answer yes or no. Choose paradise or something more. I can't tell when or how but you'll meet him again and when he starts to remember what happened way back then. The past will come back but when everything is done you're to gain him back again."


End file.
